


Forgive and Forget

by saddmeme



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddmeme/pseuds/saddmeme
Summary: Jacques can't fight the lingering feeling of dread when he lies awake at night. Perhaps it's just nerves before the wedding? Maybe he has some unfinished business...





	Forgive and Forget

Though everything in life has been going well. Extremely well... you still feel a heavy weight. Somewhere. You dont exactly know where. But it bothers you.  
As of now? You're engaged, you're happy, you're in love, you have friends. You feel much better than you used to. Yet when you go to sleep at night you feel like the universe is talking to you. When you stare out the window, you think you see things in the stars. When you look at your garden, you feel like the blue is overpowering the rest of the flowers; consuming the rest of the rainbow. Now theres only that sickly baby blue.  
Those damn flowers.  
You know you're gonna have to do it soon. You dont wanna completely disregard it. You wanna invite them to the wedding but doing that so suddenly without talking to him in years would be awkward to say the least...  
You're just afraid of him being afraid of you. But you understand why he would be. But tonight you sleep. The sickness in your stomach and sour taste in your mouth is deliberate. You know this is karma catching up to you. You dont want it to ruin the wedding...  
***

When you wake up your fiancée has gone to work. She doesn't know what you're up to, mostly because this wasn't planned. You woke up to a nightmare last night and decided it was time.  
You get up and sit on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the ring on your finger.  
You're doing this for the three of them. Luna, you're not letting her worry about you anymore. For Navire... for obvious reasons. And for Gaerth. As much as he drives you crazy, you feel horrible for letting him deal with the pain you caused and left with the both of them.  
You get up and get ready for today. Instead of wearing your usual hipster-esque clothing, you're wearing something nicer.  
You want them to know that you're serious.  
No more stalling... you feel sick.  
Let's hope you remember the address and that it's not weird to show up uninvited.  
***

Knocking on the familiar door, you mess with the ring again. Remembering who you're doing this for is gonna help you take responsibility for all of this. You need quite alot of help with that.  
Someone opens the door and you're frozen. Its Gaerth.  
"Hello? Oh, it's you?"

You nod and give that dumb fucking smirk  
"Yes, it is me."

He squints at you  
"But why? Do you want something? You haven't been over for... years? I'm surprised you still know the address if I'm being honest dude." 

"You.. tend to remember things you had the worst memories associated with. Ah. Look. I dont want anything, I just... wanna... see him. N-Navire? Is he home?"

He squints again but this look is more of a 'something isn't right here' kind of look.  
You're left standing there for an awkward couple of seconds before you break the silence again.

"I'm here for an apology I guess? N-no... I *am* here for one. For... you and him..."

He still hasn't said anything and you're starting to think this was a bad idea to pursue. He's the one to break the silence this time. 

"What the fuck dude?"

Ah. Maybe you'll leave.

"This isn't like you?" He nervously laughs.  
"Like... what's going on? You trying to clear everything up a decade later? I'm not complaining but I'm not exactly happy either?" 

You sigh.  
"Can I come in? Please?" 

He sighs as well and opens the door wide enough for you to come through. Making your way to the dining room table, you begin to explain yourself once again.

"Me and Luna are engaged, Gaerth."  
He sits down diagonally from you and gives you a smile.

"Well congratulations, I still cant figure out what she sees in you haha.. but seriously. Congratulations."

"Thanks. The both of you are invited to the wedding you know."

He winces at you and scratches the back of his head.  
"Ah- I dont know dude. You know Navire.. and I dont wanna ditch him to go to some wedding. Especially one that involves the dude that-"

You cut him off before he can finish.  
"Yes. I know. I hurt him... in multiple ways. B-But like I said. That's what I'm here for. I wanna apologize. An actual apology. For the both of you."

"Go on."

You take a deep breath and scoot your chair closer to him. "Like.. I know I hurt him the most. But that also transferred onto you... hes a good guy. And I know he can get a little too much at times. And it's my fault. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you probably have to deal with all of this because of me."

He doesn't say anything for a bit.  
"So you are actually serious about this, huh?"

You nod.  
"No fuckery or anything. I promise Gaerth."

He nods.  
"Well I forgive you. I guess haha... but... its gonna take alot more than that if you wanna say sorry to him. I can help if you want? I can kinda convince him or some shit?"

"N-No actually. I wanna do this on my own. I want us to be alone. I'm gonna need some help getting him to trust me to do so though."

"Yeah. I kinda guessed that. Well. You can stay here until he gets back from work. He'll be here soon so just hang tight."  
***

And guess what? He wasn't home soon.  
In fact, this isnt like him. Gaerth spends his time pacing and attempting to call him. You just sit there awkwardly..  
Theres a knock on the door not soon after. And you freeze up.  
Gaerth opens the door and-  
"Oh G-Gaerth, I have so much to t-tell you about!"  
Oh you recognize that voice. It's been through changes though you know its still  
him. Its deeper. Alot deeper actually.  
He steps inside, you're still frozen.  
"I met your s-sister, Gaerth! S-She was so n-nice and I helped her m-move and-"  
He stops talking once the two of you make eye contact.  
He immediately shuts down and stops talking, his posture much more reserved and timid now.  
Gaerth speaks up.  
"You uh... remember Jacques, Navi..." 

He takes a step back and nods his head, voice noticeably softer.  
"Y-Yeah..."

The air feels so thick around you. You can feel them both stare you down and you hate it... but you have to remember what he's feeling. You've gotta stop thinking for yourself.  
He's terrified.  
"He's... got alot of things to say to you. Alone. Which... I know will be hard to do, Navi. But... I'll be right outside the door. Okay? You don't have to worry anymore."  
They hug eachother for a few seconds. You're guessing it's your turn to stand up because Navire then heads to the bedroom.  
Okay. Well. Here it goes. You follow him and sit down on the bed.  
He closes the door while Gaerth stands outside.  
"S-So why... a-alone?..."

Wow he talks.  
"Oh. Just... wanted to apologize to you alone. Face to face... no help. Yknow?"

You offer a small smile but he doesn't reciprocate. He just stands there, arms crossed with a distance between the two of you.  
It's a bit intimidating if you're honest. Everything has changed about him. He's taller, his voice is deeper, he looks stronger...  
Honestly? You're jealous.  
"Look... I'm just. Sorry about what I did..."  
You sigh and start to tear up. God. You suck at this.

"That... day... when. You told me how you felt about me. And I freaked out. I'm sorry. C-Cause I know that's what started it all. I don't know why I did that. I didn't know how to control my emotions I guess...so I just got angry..." 

"Y-you were really angry in g-general."

"Yeah. I was... wasn't I..."  
Wow. Thanks dad. 

"I d-dont know."

"You dont know what?.."

"I d-dont know if I can f-forgive you."

You weren't expecting him to honestly.  
"A-And that's fine! I just... really want you to know... how I feel. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What i did to you was horrible. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. And I just locked it all in and lashed out. But you kept coming back... because you..."

"Because I r-really l-loved you."

You feel awful. He really did. And you didn't know how to tell him that you didn't feel the same.  
And he just wanted you. To be with you. Even if it meant getting hurt.

"If I just... told you how I felt. None of this would've happened... its been torturing me for years a-and..."  
No. Stop talking about yourself.  
"And... I know... you've felt even worse. I know it's affected Gaerth too." 

He nods and sits down next to you.

"I know you've been scared of me. I know what I did to you the day you went to the hospital... I know I almost... k-killed you..." 

"Yeah... I... r-remember."

"I'm sorry. I know it's something I cant fix. I can never fix it... but I can only hope you would forgive me. And it's alright if you don't. I haven't even forgiven myself."

He sighs and looks down.  
"I will e-eventually... now that I k-know you're sorry."

"So you will?"

"Yeah. S-soon."

You smile. Well. That's something. More then what you expected.  
"Thanks, Navi..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble between a few ocs. Gaerth and Jacques' fiancee (Luna) belonging to a friend. I hope it's not too confusing since none of you know these characters. I do plan on sharing more original work with more of my ocs.


End file.
